1. Field of the Invention
An ultraviolet light induced indicia for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, a stop or other external lighting system capable of displaying a UV light induced indicia when not in regular use as a stop or other light feature.
2. Related Art
Center high mounted stop lamp (CHMSL) assemblies for motor vehicles are one example of a regular light assembly having a primary purpose in this case of indicating a braking condition. CHMSL's are typically mounted in the rear window, or on the rear deck, of an automobile and are wired to light an elongated generally rectangular region with the brake-light system. They provide increased visibility to the brake-light system, and thus comprise an important part of the vehicle safety system.
Bumper stickers and other rear vehicle signage have become an accepted part of self-expression. Most bumper stickers or other signage, however, are difficult to perceive at night or in other low level light conditions. Thus, the self-expression of an individual through the medium of vehicle signage and bumper stickers is generally limited to daylight conditions. Furthermore, the available space for self-expression indicia is somewhat limited on the rearward surface of the vehicle. For example, it is not possible to cover the spaces reserved for CHMSL and other lighting features because of the safety issues.
Any device or technique which is aesthetically pleasing would be readily accepted within the automobile industry. Thus, there exists a need for an improved, aesthetically appealing technique to present signage, indicia, or other forms of expression on the rear of a vehicle, and particularly during nighttime conditions and in regions of the vehicle surface not heretofore available.